


Bound For Glory - Breeding Box

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Korra and Asami are in need of a generous sperm donor to help them with their desire for children, but not wanting the awkwardness of having a friend be the father, what's a couple to do but head down to the glory hole of a high society gala and hope for the best? Patreon poll winner.





	

The options presented to Korra and Asami when it came to dealing with their desire to have children were limited. A few years of marriage had left them both wanting children, but also both wanting to be the 'mother' of a child, and neither of them were particularly equipped to deal with that. There had been a few ideas thrown around, like both hooking back up with their ex-boyfriend Mako for a night and knock them up in a night of steamy indulgence, but something about that still seemed to not quite click for them. There was a desire to keep the father--or potentially fathers--anonymous, so that there was no messy situation with friends or custody. It was when Korra had frustratedly and mostly joking said, "Why can't there be a place where we can just have sex with men we don't know where they can't see us?"

Korra had never heard of glory holes before.

Once Asami had overcome her surprise over the matter, her thoughts turned toward how she could make this work in her favour, as her wife accidentally gave her the idea to go for precisely that. She even knew a high class glory hole in Republic City that would have been perfect for them, a very refined gentleman's club that Asami's money and connections could get her into--especially offering herself and Korra up as 'entertainment'.

It took a day and only a single exploratory telegram for Asami to hear back with enthusiasm about the offer, and before either girl knew it, they were posted up in the glory hole at a gala ball that, in a special room for only the elite of the elite, where the elite of Republic City could indulge in the hole in the wall that led to women rumoured strongly to be the owner of Future Industries and Avatar Korra, a rumour too scandalous to be true, but which still brought people gladly over to indulge in the rumours. The intention of being bred was something they kept entirely to themselves, for the sake of not scaring anybody away from the prospect. The gala had fallen perfectly on the prime day of both girls' cycles, ensuring the highest chance of conception.

The two women had barely gotten comfortable and ready in the booth when the first cock poked its way through the hole, and wives shared a look. "Shall we?" Korra asked as she slowly sank down to her knees, joined by a smiling and eager Asami. "We've always talked about sharing one before."

Asami could not have been happier to oblige, outside of just the pure fact that going together on one was a surefire way to get them both soaking wet and primed to be fucked. More important than that was finally being able to have a threesome with her wife and a man, something they had always talked about before but never gotten into the actual planning stages with. And sure, this wasn't quite as much as they'd been hoping for, just a dick poking out of a hole in the wall, but it was more than they had ever indulged in before, and they were both brimming with eagerness; if they enjoyed this, it may have put the fast track onto finding something more 'real'.

Fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft as the wives brought a kiss up to the tip. Both had done this before in the past, but never together, and they weren't entirely sure at first how to go, approaching it with licks at radically different paces, both of them having their own approaches and styles that met messily against the cock, Asami's restrained, precise licks at odds with the way that Korra just lapped all over the cock wildly. But they didn't stop or slow down as their eyes fell on one another, a certain boldness settling down within them as they realized this was exactly the way to go, contrasting everything about Asami's refined and delicate lovemaking with Korra's more intense and direct forms of pleasure. Just as they adored how the other could make them feel, they were certain that the lucky man sticking his dick through their stall would love the combination of both.

"You first," Asami purred, hand stroking with a delicate rhythm along the base of the shaft, just a shallow pumping as she held it in place for her and Korra to enjoy. Her head swayed happily about, licking further down the shaft before pulling back entirely, letting her free hand brush along Korra's cheek as she offered the cock up to her to suck on first. 

It was an almost selfless act, and Korra moved in to peck Asami on the cheek first before she pressed forward, taking the cock into her mouth and moaning as she started to suck it down, wrapping her lips loose around the cock as her head burst into eager motion, bobbing happily along the shaft before her. Her eyes closed as she went to work, remembering things she'd admittedly not had to recall for several years now as she gave a good and proper blowjob to the cock. Not that there was much 'proper' about it in a societal sense, as Korra gladly slurped the cock down and gave it a noisy, quick sucking. It was messy and loud, so loud that she was almost certain that it could be heard on the other side of the wall by the man standing there at the wall, but she hardly cared about that, happy to be getting down and dirty again.

Asami purred, kissing Korra's cheek and brushing her fingers along the base of the cock, gladly taking a supporting role as she watched her wife work. There was something utterly delightful about seeing her like this, the thrill of seeing her wife sucking the dick right in front of her, and she was all too glad to wait her turn as the sight of Korra at work alone was doing all sorts of good things to her body, leaving her shivering happily as she stared with a longing and appreciative gaze at the lurid sight before her.

Korra went quick and dirty at the cock, but not for too long. She didn't want to get carried away, pulling back and smiling at her wife. "Your turn," she said happily, swallowing down the mouthful of drool she'd ended up with, which left the cock glistening and incredibly slick from her efforts. She bit down on her bottom lip as her fingers grasped the shaft and tilted it in the direction of Asami; it was no surprise that Korra was going to be aggressive, given the absolute hunger with which she ate her wife's pussy, but she wanted to see if Asami could be anywhere near as poised and elegant during sex with a dick between her lips.

When Asami grasped the cock tenderly, leaning in and letting her tongue swirl around the head as a prelude to taking it into her mouth, Korra was both delighted and appalled to see that Asami could not have looked better. There was something elegant in the way that her lips embraced the cock, forming a tight seal and letting out the softest sounds of arousal as she took it further. She was grace and perfection as her head worked, slowly rocking back and forth, leaving Korra to only imagine what her tongue could have been doing within the confines of her tightly closed mouth around that cock to be producing the groans they could hear through the wall.

Watching in awe at how her wife sucked the man off, Korra couldn't help but feel herself getting even more turned on as she leaned inward, pressing her lips to Asami's ear. She could have said something, but she couldn't find the words for it, and decided instead to start devouring her ear, licking and nibbling all over it as she tried to wind Asami up even further. It was hot, needy, and further riled both of them up, a brief moment of intimacy as they kept what they did together very much a couple's affair. Almost a date, really.

Back and forth they passed the cock, happily giving it some time in each of their mouths, the contrast in styles drawing groans of delight from the man on the other side of the wall, who remained otherwise very composed and silent. Only fitting, they supposed, given where they were. The steady tag teaming of his cock was effective, but even more effective was when they brought it back to the double blowjob, both going in with their tongues, emboldened, writhing in need and each with a hand rubbing against the other's thighs and brushing along their slick pussies, feeling how wet and aching they both were from this. The more they craved it, the better this would all be, and feeling the other's fingers tease and brush against their cores was certainly doing the job.

Their bodies ached as they kept up the steady attention on the cock, their styles even starting to meet in the middle a little bit, as Korra got a bit slower and Asami got a bit messier, sharing sloppy kisses against the cock, worshiping it with their tongues as they did everything they could to get off the dick they shared. This was all coming together perfectly for them, and only grew better when they heard a groaned, rather restrained, "I'm cumming." It was all the warning they needed, the wives pressing their smiling faces together, smiles so broad that their cheeks squished tight against one another as they took the facial together, and a messy, explosive orgasm gushing forward from the twitching cock was just what they needed. Shots of hot, sticky spunk painted them a new colour white, leaving them with pearly streaks all over their faces. It was messy, it was dirty, and given the way they immediately turned inward and began to clean up some of the mess--but not all of it, because what would have been the fun in that?--they seemed to enjoy it that way.

"This was the best idea you've ever had," Korra purred, kissing Asami and swapping the cum back and forth between their mouths in a messy kiss. She was loving every second of this, and the promise of even more awaited them as she pulled back and bit her lip. "But can I take this first round? It's been a bit longer for me."

Asami nodded, chewing her lip as she pulled back. The dick pulled out of the hole in the wall, but another was quick to follow, even longer and thicker than the last. "You can have the first go. Nothing would get me in the mood more than seeing you get fucked." She brushed her fingers lovingly across Korra's taut body as she left the floor open to her whims. She reached down to Korra's hands and guided her girlfriend up to her feet, smiling as she rose too, grasping the cock with one hand and Korra's hip with the other. There was no reason not to help her wife get knocked up, after all, and she helpfully guided Korra to the tip of the cock and then eased her slowly down onto it.

"I wonder if he knows how lucky he is," Korra moaned as she sank down, and for the first time in years, she felt a cock take her. "Being able to fuck the Avatar." She chewed her lip, savouring for a moment the feeling of a hard cock inside of her, the way it granted her a certain warmth and 'realness' that Asami's strap-on never could. She let out gasps of delight as she started to move atop it, back to the wall as her slick pussy clamped down around it.

"Not luckier than I am, I hope," Asami purred, watching as Korra started to bounce atop the cock, getting faster steadily as she rode the cock quicker and firmer. She looked so beautiful, and it was impossible to keep her hands off of her, running her fingers along Korra's firm abs and reaching up to her breasts. There was no way she could have kept her touch off of Korra as the Avatar worked a nice rhythm up of bouncing atop the cock. If nothing else, Korra had gotten plenty of practice riding toys and didn't miss a beat, and the delight bounce of her body was certainly enough to draw Asami's eager and loving eye as she soaked in every sweet second of her wife taking that cock.

"Nobody is," Korra purred, pulling Asami in for a quick kiss as she let out a whine of pure delight. Her body didn't think about slowing down as she got started, her greedy, slick pussy clenched tight around the cock. The fingers not losing themselves in Asami's silken hair gladly rubbed at her pelvis, so ready to be bred by this strange man. Everything was so clean, so well composed, and the only messes were the sticky thighs and cum-smeared faces of the girls in the stall. She had no idea things like this existed, but even more stunning was how clean and reputable it all seemed for such a perverted concept.

Asami gladly leaned down a bit, grasping one of the Avatar's bouncing tits and taking the dark nipple into her mouth, sucking happily on it as her other hand ran down to her pussy, toying lovingly with her clit as she tried to help Korra along toward orgasm, giving her all the affection she would have if this were a 'real' threesome. In many ways, it was starting to feel that way, suckling on Korra's tit and unable to resist picking up on what that meant. "One day soon, these are going to be swollen, full, and just bursting with milk," Asami purred. "And I don't know how easily I'm going to be able to share it." She closed her eyes, imagining Korra pregnant, breasts almost leaking milk for her to drink up, the rack of dark, taut abs replaced by a round, swollen baby bump. She wanted to carry a child too, but she needed Korra pregnant for some very selfish reasons.

The images were hard for Korra to resist too, and she couldn't help but moan as she kept up the pace, happily thrusting down against the mostly stationary cock, which occasionally twitched or released some pre into her greedy folds as it throbbed, but which otherwise remained steady in place for her to ride. Korra wouldn't have been as amenable about doing all the work if there were actually someone there, but considering the utterly sterile nature of this sexual interaction, she didn't mind perceiving the man she was getting fucked by as a sex toy for her to ride and enjoy, although unlike the many toys she and Asami often brought out, this one was actually going to fill her with cum.

That thought kept her moving quickly, kept her moaning in raw delight as she fucked herself deep and hard on the cock. With the woman she loved there and adoring her utterly, she could not have been happier with the situation, quickly turning into a moaning wreck with quim dripping down her thighs and a craving for cum like she had not known in many years. Korra was a very happily married woman, and save for the occasional back and forth desire they both shared to have some experimental group sex fun, she didn't really feel any deep craving to go fuck another man, as much as she was still very much into them. But the combination of Asami's touch and a cock in her pussy was very much the sort of thing she didn't realize she had been craving so hard until it was there.

Even with the mad writhing and the way that Korra moaned as she scratched an itch left for years, she didn't cum first. She couldn't believe what happened as she heard a thud against the stall wall just in time to feel the eruption of another massive load, gooey, burning hot spunk flooding her pussy, making her cry out as she was driven over the edge by it. "Yes!" she yelled, howling and bucking her hips as her own orgasm tore through her, everything she could have hoped it would be as her womb was flooded. "Nngh, so good." She didn't want to pull up off of the cock, but it withdrew from the wall before long, and she was left whining as cum quickly began to drip down her thighs. "Your turn," she gasped, stumbling happily forward, eyes a bit dazed as she finally remembered what she had been 'missing out on'.

Asami's thighs were soaked after seeing Korra get creamed, and a cock was poking out of the wall in seconds of the last one. She was about to get over to it when Korra pushed her forward, pinning her against the wall and grabbing hold of the cock, taking charge and giving a few strokes to the dick before guiding it up into her wife, a harder and more forceful version of the helping hand Asami had given. With it came aggressive, heated kisses that left Asami's head spinning and her focus shuddering, all while a thick cock filled her up with the same awakening sense of pure thrill that Korra had experienced. Something about the real thing just clicked for her.

Unlike the previous cock, this one wasn't content with just sticking out of the hole and remaining in place. The man on the other side started to thrust, eagerly fucking the tight, greedy twat so slick and hot around it. The sensation of getting fucked drew the noisiest of delighted sounds from Asami's lips as she pressed down against the cock, holding Korra tight against her. "I've missed this," she confessed, able to see the craving in Korra's eyes that said she understood perfectly.

Perhaps a little too perfectly, as Korra dropped down quickly to her knees in front of the sight of her wife's pussy spread by a thick dick, a trickle of nectar running down it. She didn't hesitate for a second to press forward and start licking up the cock the parted labia, taking advantage of how easily accessible everything was to begin lavishing both of them with attention, as she would have in a proper threesome. A little bit of cock worship paired with the adoration of her wife's clit, juggling the two better than she expected to as she brought her very aggressive and messy brand of oral sex to the table.

Asami cried out as she felt the skilled tongue lapping at her folds. It was perfect, just what she needed to add to the pleasure of the cock hammering into her. She moved with a steady pace in complement to the thrusts, doing her best to settle down into a good pace as she was taken, loving the feeling of the cock drilling her with surprising force given the wall in the way; she could hear the thumping noises of the man's pelvis against the wall as he took her, but she didn't worry too much about it, because getting fucked hard was everything she craved. "So good," she whined, one hand toying with her breast while the other reached for Korra's hair, tightening in it and pulling her in tighter. "Worship the cock that's going to knock your wife up," she moaned.

There was no greater sign that Asami Sato was gone than when she started to talk filthy like that, and Korra's eyes gleamed with delight as she did exactly that, loving how into it Asami was getting. The tight grip on the back of her head was all the encouragement she needed, loving the twisted indulgence they were getting whipped into, the way they went all out on the cock, sharing it in a way that was perhaps even better than a threesome; it was an oddly more intimate sort of thing, able to pay attention only to one another as the only presence of a man there was his cock for them to lavish with affection. Something about it just worked so perfectly for them, fed into all of the things they wanted from this twisted visit, and even if they failed to get knocked up this was going to be something they were going to keep in mind for a long time to come.

Once again, the cock came before the girl did, but Asami liked it that way, because it meant she could get off from being creampied, yelling in delight as the cock slammed into her one final time and loosed its seed, the pumping of hot cum deep into her greedy and thirsty folds setting her happily over the edge. She cried out in delight as her orgasm tore through her, and she was all too excited to take it, moaning and twisting, high on lust and cock. Loving every second of it.

Asami slumped down to the floor to join Korra as the cock pulled back, and the wives shared another needy kiss. "I don't think that's enough," she said lowly, holding Korra tight against her. "I think we should go again."

"I think we should keep going until the party is over," Korra replied, biting down on her wife's lip and tugging back on it playfully. 'Why leave anything up to chance? We need to be sure this works, and that means letting as many men fuck us as it takes."

"I love the way you think."


End file.
